


[podfic] Green Light

by stardust_podfics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 20s era, Improper Use of Literary Characters, Light Angst, Pining, Pining!Aziraphale, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roaring Twenties, The Great Post-1850s Feast of Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Here he is – on the other side of the ocean, in a country so proud and new it has no memories of most of the things he and Crowley have shared, attending parties wild as hunts, bejeweled with flapper girls and bright-eyed gentlemen, automobiles clogging up the driveway, and he barely sees any of it.It's ridiculous. It's absolutely unfair.Aziraphale can't believe how much he wants him here, if only to be properly mad at him.An angel in America, trying to drown a century-old ache in the glittery sin of the Roaring Twenties, has a meaningful chat with a new friend.
Relationships: As if I would ever be capable of writing other than the dummies being in love, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Green Light

**Author's Note:**

The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18tPrw0baaDvC8Gc5vjw-KgL_1UJxeNgl/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TycoonTwister for letting me podfic this, and thank you for listening! Both the author (linked above) and myself would love to hear if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
